Hiashi time travel
by Schreiberlilly
Summary: This story is about Hiashi and how he tries to change the future. The story begins while the 4th shinobi war. I only learned english in school so there will be a high possibiltiy that there will be some grammar mistakes. And this is my first fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy this story :).
1. Chapter 1

Hiashi is breathing heavily, he is searching for his daughter Hinata. He sees a lot of blind spots, he has overused his byakugan. He deactivates it for a short while und looks around him. All the shinobis around him are exhausted, the most of them can't stand anymore. Madara is ready to start his evil last strike, so that everyone can become part of his dreamwolrd. _I let Neji die, I let my Nii-san die and now I will become part of a stupid Genjutsu? There will be a family of my imagination. But nobody will ever honor the death of all the shinobis who wanted to create real peace in this world. So many people changed in this last years with the generation of my daughter. My clan changed, never before was the main and the branch so close. Hinata and Neji they worked so hard to change the elders and especially me. I can't just stand here and do nothing._

Hiashi finds his daughter, she is running in Madaras direction. He sees her with her gentle lion fists, he remembers the moment, when Neji told him, that he was training Hinata into the gentle fist. He was so proud when he saw her using the gentle fist against neji while training. He was only watching with his byakugan. That he was proud of Neji and Hinata did he only tell them shortly before the war. But now he knew that Hinata would die. He began to run, he had already lost his nephew he didn't want to loose his daughter. And he really ran, he reached Madara at the same time as Hinata did. They both tried to attack Madara with the gentle fist. And Hinata even did hit a blow on him. Madara wants to hit Hinata and Hiashi push her to the side. Madara looks into Hiashis eyes. Hiashi activates his Byakugan. Their faces are so close. Hiashi thinks of his wife and their first night and how miserable his wife probably felt, and then Madara strikes with shildori through his heart. He doesn't feel to much pain. _I wish I could have been a better husband, father and Clanhead. But I am thankful that I could see my nephew, my daughters and my Clan grow. _His flow of thoughts is disturbed by Madara: "What did you do you fucking Hyuga? I can't control my left eye." Madara collared Hiashi and Hiashi sees deep in Madaras left eye. He feels like there is a storm coming up around him and he feels pain. Then his mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chapter

Thank you for liking my story, that really made my day =)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

"Hiashi-Sama"_, did I really hear someone calling my name? It sounded so far away. And the voice was so gentle. _"Hiashi-Sama!"_, someone was touching gently my cheek I had to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw my wife. Was she always this beautiful? She is blushing and I don't know what so say. Am I in Heaven? And why is she talking so formal to me? I thought we agreed to call each other with less formal names a long time ago. When Hinata turned three she asked us one day why we did call each other Mai-Sama (name of Hiashi's wife) and Hiashi-sama and after that my wife and me agreed to call each other less formal in front of each other. _

_Or more specifically that was the time when I started to learn to know my wife. I learned that she was interested in herbs. And so I let her built up a herb garden. She was very often there with Hinata and taught her a lot about herbs._

After Mai's death Hinata continued to plant herbs in the herb garden and she even taught Hanabi a lot about the herbs. Hiashi knew that Hinata taught Hanabi a lot but she only did it in secret. Officially Hinata was retired as Heir when she was 12 and Hiashi officially ignored his oldest daughter since that moment._ I was the proudest father ever when Neji told me that he was training Hinata. _"Hiashi-Sama, I am sorry…., but do you…. feel well?" My beautiful wife stopped my thoughts. "Sure I am. What about you?" "Oh …Hiashi-Sama I am also fine,….. I am just maybe a bit hungry." _You can be hungry in Heaven? This sucks! _

"Hiashi-Sama I will call a doctor so that he can do a check up." _I don't want to be checked up, what's going on here? And could my wife stop with the "sama". It's unbelievable that I really was called by my own wife for years like some foreigner. _"Mai before you go, could you please stop to call me Hiashi-Sama, please call me Hiashi-san or- kun or just Hiashi. Is it okay for you if I call you just Mai-chan or Mai or Honey or so?"_My wife blushed deeply, especially when I said Honey. Her blush became deeper and deeper and I thought her head was going to explode. And so I said:"_I mean we are already married since several years." Mai still was blushing and said: "Okay, then I will go and call a doctor Hiashi."

She rushed out of the room and her face was still burning. _The door of my room was open and on the corridor she bumped into a pregnant Kushina. "_Why in such a Hurry Mai-chan? You should be more careful, you are a pregnant women.", did Kushina say. "Oh, Kushina-sama, I just..Hiashi-sa…Hiashi did wake up."

"Oh man you did finally wake up? We were really worried datteba!" Mai went ahead to call a doctor. "Kushina how is Naruto doing? And why the hell am I in hospital?" "Hiashi…you shouldn't talk like that your father could be around and he surely doesn't want to hear his prodigy son like that." "I can talk for myself." "Datteba the roofing tile did you hit really hard, right?" "What roofing tile?" "Men you don't remember anything." "Kushina, could you please explain to me what happened to me?" I don't know really exactly what happened just that what your wife told me. And the fact that I can talk normally to you for the first time since we know each other shows me that the roofing tile did hit you hard. And Naruto is alright. And how come that you do you know his name?" " Ah I don't know maybe Mai told me. And shouldn't I know the names of the kids who will be in class with Hinata?" "So Mai did tell you, that you will have a little girl? And you already decided on a name. That's great…datteba. Minato will pick me up in front of the hospital, I have to go. Get well soon, datteba!" "Yes, have fun Kushina." _I had totally forgotten, that my wife took her time to explain me that I will have a girl. I was so jealous of my Nissan who had Neji. On the side of my hospital bed was a calendar day. We had the 10__th__ august. In two Month would Naruto be born and Kushina and Minato would be killed. I had to stop this somehow. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that the update is so late, but I had to work. I tried to write the dialogue more clearly than in the second chapter. Thank you for reading my story

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters!

My wife came back together with a doctor. I really didn't want to do a check up, I just wanted to leave.

"How are you feeling today, Hiashi-Sama?", asked the doctor.

"I am fine. And I would like to leave the hospital as soon as possible."

"Of course, Hiashi-Sama. But before you can leave I have a few tests to do. Do you feel any pain in your head?"

"No, as I already said I feel fine."

"Okay …then let's go on. When is your Nissan's birthday?"

"What ridiculous question is that? Our birthday is the 8th January. Are we done now?", I really became impatient.

"Okay, I understand. I have just one last question. To check up if you're short-term memory is still intact. Your infant will be a..?", the doctor said.

"A girl! And now my wife and me will go….Honey, let's go." I got up from my bed and walked out the door. My wife followed.

"Hiashi-Sama, I can't stop you. But at least could you withdraw yourself from the hospital. And when there are any problems with your head. You should come back any time.", said the doctor.

"Yes, I will do that. Thank you for your treatment." After that my wife and me went to withdraw me. Then we went into the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

"….Hi-ashi-san, …did Kushina tell you that you will have a girl?", asked my wife a bit scared.

I totally had forgotten, that she did not know, that I already knew that we would have a little princess. "Ah yes, she told me that WE will have a girl.", I said therefore.

"o-kay…", said my wife a bit depressed.

I wanted to cheer her up and so I said:"And you know, honey, I already thought about a name. What do you think about Hinata?"

"Place in the sun….I like it. But…", said my wife.

"What…but?", I probed.

"But I am not sure. Do you think this is a… suitable name for someone who will become your successor?"

"Yes, I am sure, it will be the perfect name for her." I said and smiled. When we passed a barbecue restaurant I remembered that my wife was hungry. "Honey, are you still hungry. What do you think about barbecue?"

"I am not that hungry, and you should go back to the compound to tell your father, that you are healthy again." She said she wasn't hungry, but her stomach was growling. So I took her hand into mine and went into the restaurant. It was a simple restaurant. And it smelled very good inside the restaurant. " A table for two, please?", I said to a waitress.

The waitress blushed and said nervously: " Hiashi-Sama, what an honor. At the moment there isn't any suitable table. But we could reserve a table for tomorrow."

There was a table next to the kitchen. So I went there and sat down. "We will take this one. Or is there already a reservation for this table?"

"No, …but it's….", the waitress said.

"My wife and me wants just something to eat. Honey, what do you think? Will this table be okay? Or do you want to leave?"

"No it's fine.", said my blushing wife. That I called her honey and moreover in front of a waitress was something new to her.

"Okay, then it's all settled.", I said.

"Okay, as you wish! Can I bring you at least the barbecue mix for two? This is a special offer at the moment.", said the waitress.

"What do you think, Mai?"

"Yes, that sounds good.", said my wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my story !

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters!

The waitress brought the barbecue mix and we began to eat. I was really hungry, how long did I have been passed out? So I asked my wife: "How long did I stay in hospital?"

"Oh, …since yesterday. "

"Okay, honey…. and what was I doing before the clay roof tile hit me?"

"You don't remember?"

"I just remember that the tile hit me." I did not really, but I didn't want to let my wife know that I remembered nothing of yesterday. How should I? I couldn't tell her that I was yesterday in the future.

"Oh okay, you had some discussion about the branch and their rights to become a Chunin."

"Yes, right, I remember know.", I said. I did really remember something. The branch members weren't allowed to become Chunin because the main house didn't want to be led while missions by a branch member. This changed when Neji fought in the final Chunin exams and showed that the branch was strong as the main house. Firstly they were allowed to become Chunins a few years later after my father passed away, they were even allowed to become Jonins. But at the moment there were really strong persons like me Nii-san, who were just allowed to become Genins. So they were often booked for missions because they were cheaper. And a lot of main house Chunins were weaker than the branch Genins. And this wasn't comfortable for both. The main house had a lot of pressure to become fast a Chunins and the branch members was to qualified to be a Genins.

"Hiashi, you don't like the food?" , asked my wife.

"No, I was just spacing out. Mmm…how did the discussion end?"

"The roof tile hit you and there wasn't any decision yet."

"Oh, okay then…honey, you should taste the porc it's really good. And let's maybe hurry up a bit. It's becoming dark outside and I wanted to meet up with my father to show him that I am healthy again."

The rest of our barbecue we ate in silence. When we were finished, we payed and I helped my wife to put on her coat. Then we went to the compound. We passed the Yamanakas flower shop and I bought for my wife one simple red rose. Inoichi-san seemed surprised when I came in, but didn't say anything. And I could understand his surprised expression it was the first time ever, that I personally bought a rose for my wife. Normally, I would have send Ko's father to buy flowers for my wife. Ko was seven or eight at the moment, his father was my personal helper and Ko would become the helper of Hinata.

My wife was really happy about the flower. And I was angry with myself that I hadn't done this more often. Seeing my wife with a smile on her lips made my heart beat faster. I had to protect her smile and I had to protect my Clan. Now I knew what the future would bring and I had to change that.

We arrived at the compound the guards of the compound were greeting us politely. I went with my wife into the compound. She put the rose into water. And I prepared myself mentally to face my Dad. But before I went, I watched my wife again. She was so beautiful I couldn't stop to watch her. "Mai-chan, did I ever say how beautiful you are? I know, I may be not a good husband, but I want you to know that I am happy that you were born, that you are my wife, that you will be the mother of my children and that you are healthy and alive!"

My wife blushed deeply and said: "I don't …know…..what…to",

"You don't need to say anything." I said, leaned forward and kissed her. It was only a short kiss, but I still could taste her strawberry dessert on her lips. I stepped back and said: "I will be back in an hour or so. See you soon…"

My wife just watched me when I went to face my Dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story !

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters!

I knocked on the door and went in. "Hiashi!", said my father surprised.

"Father!", was all I answered.

"Why did no one of your guards inform me, that you are up again?"

"I just got out of hospital a moment ago father."

"That may be, but your guard has still to inform me about your well being."

Why did my father always have to criticize the branch? I really wanted to say something, but I knew my father would be suspicious at the moment I would try to say something in favor of the branch house. So I kept quiet and waited for my father to go on.

"Hiashi, I still need a signature from you for our final decision concerning the branch members to get no higher rank than to become a Genin. So that all will be as it always has been. "

So no was my turn. While diner with my wife, I already had thought which argument I could bring up to convince my father to let the branch member become Chunin. Normally my father would never do a favor for the branch house. He believed that the branch was born to protect the main house and none of them had any rights than protecting the main house. There was only one thing, which could convince my Father. And that was money. So I tried to bring up my arguments carefully.

"Father, you know actually I was thinking about the fact that branch members, who are Chunins, could bring a lot of fortune to the Clan. I mean we could let them become Chunin and take 20 percent of their payment."

"Hiashi, are you out of your mind? This is against nature. And this would be a disgrace to the main house. Do you want to be ordered around by some branch member?", said my father with a sharp voice.

"We could ask the Hokage, that he doesn't set up missions, where branch chunins and main house chunins take part at the same time. And we could also test out how it works out when a branch member is a Chunin. We could maybe choose, Hizashi-sama, Makoto-san and Masahiro-san."

"Hmm…we could do that. But I want them to give 35 % of their payment. And I will only agree, when you convince the Hokage. And the main house will choose the branch members, who are allowed to become Chunins. You can leave now. Tomorrow or this week, when you will have talked to the Hokage and he agreed I will inform your brother. So that he can talk to Ko's father and Masahiro-san."

"Actually father, I was planning to take Hizashi along to the Hokage. And I will also inform him about our conversation. I will pass by his house before I get home. "

"I can't stop you from doing that. But I personally think that he doesn't need to know already and taking him along to the Hokage is also something I wouldn't definitely not do."

"Father, you know better than myself that the branch members bear their grudge against the mainhouse. Maybe, when I play along with them, they will believe us that we are not after their money and that we take them serious as members of our Clan. "

"Good, than do it, but your brother will not have any decision right in this matter! "

"Sure father."

"Ah, and did you finally find out what your successor will be?"

"My first child will be a girl, father."

"You really have no luck these days Hiashi."

"Actually I think I am quiet lucky father. I mean I was hit by a roofing tale yesterday and today I can stand here in front of you without any diseases. And the fact that my wife and my child are healthy is more than I can wish for."

"These are true words my son. You can leave now."

"Hai father." I left the house and went to Hiashis house.


	6. Chapter 6

Now I had to face my Outouto. At the moment I talked to my father I did not think about the fact, that I hadn't talked to my brother since Nejis birth. We had august so neji was already a bit older than a year.

I knocked, but the door was already open. A stumbling and smiling little Neji walked towards me. He clinged on my leg, looked up and mumbled: "Daddy… home, …up!"

He watched me with big eyes and said: "up…up! Up!" He clinged tighter on my leg. He became louder, I kneeled down and picked him up. A second later my sister in law came running towards me.

"I apologize, Hiashi-sama for Neji's behavior, normally Neji is not loud like that. He probably mistook you for Hizashi.", said my sister in law.

I still held Neji in my arms, he was giggling. I handed him over to his mother. But Neji didn't want to be hold by his mother. He said "No, no…Daddy now!"

Kiyomi (Hiashi's sister in law) tried to calm Neji down. But Neji became louder again and began to cry. A few minutes later Hizashi walked through the door. And Neji looked a bit confused.

He said:"Daddy…?" , and became quiet.

Hizashi saw his son and knew he wanted to be picked up by him. But he also saw his brother and was just confused for a moment as Neji was, just in a different way. What was his brother doing in his house?

"Hiashi-sama, how can I help you?", said Hizashi while he tried to ignore his son.

"At first you should greet your son, I think. Neji was attending you to come home." I said. I stepped aside so that Kiyomi could give Neji to Hizashi.

Now Hizashi was more confused than before. Hiashi had never been interested in his son before. He was surprised that he even knew the name of his son. Was there a deeper intention? Did he want to give his son already the curse seal? But his successor was still in the womb of his wife? So what was he doing here?

"Hizashi, maybe we can sit down? I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Sure, Hiashi-sama!"

(Hiashi)I sat down in the kitchen and my brother sat opposite from me. Neji sat on his lap. Neji seemed really happy that his father was finally home. He also seemed a bit tired. My brother waited for me to start while Kiyomi prepared some tea for us.

"Outo…Hizashi, you know we were discussing yesterday about the possibility for branch members to become Chunins. And we didn't end the discussion because I was hit by a roofing tale. So I talked with father, today. And we came to a conclusion."

"And since when do I have to be informed before our Clan meeting, Hiashi-sama?", said my outotou.

"Actually, I wanted to inform you first because Dad and me came to the conclusion that there is a possibility for branch members to become Chunins. But you now better than me that it won't be possible to put a branch and a main Chunin on the same mission. Tomorrow or at the next week I wanted you to come along when I will visit the Hokage.", as I was done talking. I could see in the face of my brother that he was searching for the right words.

"Hiashi-sama, I ….what are the conditions for branch members to become Chunin?"

"I already talked with father about the conditions. Firstly, the main house will decide, who is allowed to become a Chunin. Secondly you have to give 35 % of your payment to the clan and finally the Hokage has to agree, that he will set up no missions, where the branch and the main has to work together as Chunins. Actually, Dad and me was planning to allow Makoto-san, Masahiro-san and you to become Chunin. So I would be pleased if you could inform them about the situation."

"Well, I will inform them immediately. ", he stood up to inform them, and Neji, who had slept for a while now, woke up.

"Out…Hizashi, wait…before you go, you should bring your son into bed and you can also still go tomorrow. It is not that urgent. And moreover we don't even know if the Hokage will agree ."

I turned to face his wife :"Kiyomi thank you for preparing tea for us, it was very delicious. I felt very welcomed in your house. "

I stood up and went to the door. I turned around a last time and said: "Thank you and Hizashi I will inform you about our meeting with the Hokage."

(Hizashi point of view)

I heard my brother convincing me to bring my son in bad and after that I heard him saying thank you. The whole situation seemed so unreal. I wanted to say something but he already had passed the door.

"Kiyomi, did this really happen?"

"It seems so honey. But I am also surprised, I had the feeling he was trying to do as a favor. And actually his behavior in front of Neji was like an uncle behaves in front of his nephew."

"Daddy…", said Neji when he heard his name.

"Alright son it's bed time now."

I carried Neji to his room and lied him into his bed.

"Daddy…stowy…stowy….", he said.

So I read him a bedtime story and while I read out of his favorite book he fell asleep. He was such a good and cute boy. Now that I had the chance to become Chunin, he would also have someone where he could look up to. 35 % was a lot, but the chance to become a Chunin was worth it. It felt like the chain of being a branch member would become less tighter for us branch members. I really hoped that the Hokage would agree.

I went back to my wife. And she said: "Honey, I hope his thinking of us is not temporarily, and that it will last longer. I hope he really means it, maybe the clan can change for the better."

"I hope so, too Kiyomi. But you know…."

"Yes, I know, no matter what happens, you will always stay at my side."

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

(Hiashis Point of view)

One week had passed since I had seen my brother and today, was the day, we would talk to Minato. So I waited for my brother to pick me up.

"Hiashi-sama, your Brother is waiting outside.", said Makoto-san ( Ko's father).

"Thank you, Makoto-san."

I walked outside. The meeting with Minato was a good opportunity for me- not only to support the branchhouse. I had also thought about a way to prevent the nine tails attack the last few days. In a few month while Narutos birth someone would come and he would set free the Kyuubi. Even I don't know what happened during that night. The only thing, Hiruzen told us about that night, was that someone intruded while Kushina was giving birth to naruto and that Minato and Kushina were killed by the ninetails while sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. I was again deep in thoughts when my brother interrupted me.

"Hiahsi-sama."

"out…..Hizashi-sama. How is Neji doing?", did I ask because I really didn't know what to talk about.

"Oh, he is fine, I think."

"That's good to hear." Now I did not know what to say. Should I start to talk about Kushina and that I was worried? Would my brother support me in front of the Hokage? Or should I talk about the branchhouse?

"Hiashi-sama..", began my brother, and how he said my name made me furious, so I interrupted him. "Hizashi, could you please stop calling me that, when we are just the two of us. You know I respect you and if you really want I will call you Hizashi-sama for the rest of your life. But please, just call me Hiashi when we are not in front of our Dad or some conservative clansmen, okay? I mean we shared for nine month a really small place and we are talking to each other like strangers."

"Hiashi-sa…I reconsider your request and will call you Hiashi in the future."

"Thank you Hizashi-sama."

"This is awkward. So please call me also just Hizashi."

"Okay, Hizashi, what did you want to say, before I interrupted you?"

"You know I would like to talk openly to you."

"Go ahead."

"You know, I talked to the branchouse and they were surprised about the fact that you and Dad came to the conclusion. And if I am sincere I am also a bit skeptical. The mainhouse never did anything like that for the branchouse. So what is the catch?"

"Your work will bring fortune to the clan."

"This is all?"

"This is all!", I noticed my brother's face and knew he wasn't satisfied with the answer. A part of me wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't tell him. I mustn't, I already tried to change the future. The more people would knew, the more things would change. I was already scared that maybe somebody wouldn't be born because of me or that somebody would die because of me.

"Does this mean the clan has financial problems?", asked Hizashi. And I knew I should him a bit about the truth. But I couldn't so I said: "You know our Dad, he loves money that's all of it." The look on his face was still skeptical but he didn't ask any further.

We reached the Hokage Tower and we stopped in front of Minato's office. I knocked.

"You can come in." , said Minato from inside.

We entered his office and sat down in front of him.

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama, what is it what you wanted to discuss with me?", said Minato.

Hizashi and Minato waited for me to answer and so I did.

"Hokage-sama, I will go straight to the point. You probably know that the Hyuga Clan has a main- and a branch house…" I waited for Minato and he nodded. "Last week the main house had a discussion about the right for the branch house members to become Chunin. The problem is that the relationship between the main and the branchhouse isn't the best. And we all know that the branchhouse has qualified shinobis like the mainhouse, but the conditions, in which they were born aren't the same. So we decided it would be the best to not set up missions together with branch house and main house members."

"So, you ask me to support your mainhouse decision? You really think the relationship between main and branchhouse will become better when the branchhouse has the right to become a chunin?"

"Minato, you as the Hokage, you should support this idea. "

"This is not what I meant. I am convinced that every shinobi should have a rank, which correspond to their quality, but I am surprised that your father is supporting you in this matter."

"So does that mean you are supporting us in this matter or not, Hokage-sama?"

"That depends….but I think you mean this serious, you also took your brother along….so Hizashi-sama what do you think of this matter? Do you think this will work out….I will watch out, that the most mission will be send with the main and branchhouse separated….but you both know sometimes there aren't enough shinobis in the village….and so you both have to decide is your Clan ready….really ready to work as shinobis as a team when there is a mission with a branch and a main house member?"

"You can answer first Hizashi because I also would like to know what your opinion to this worst case scenario." , did I say.

"Okay, well Hiashi is right the branchhouse really detests the mainhouse, but we also are educated to know, that we are born to protect the mainhouse, so I am sure while a mission together with a mainhouse member we would respect them. We would never hurt the mainhouse at least because of the curse seal.", said my brother bitterly.

"You heard, what my brother said. So what is your answer Hokage-sama?" , did I ask.

"I will support you. But when there will be any kind of trouble because of the relationship in your clan. I won't set up any mission for any Hyuga in the future. So please reconsider this in your next clan assembly.",said Minato.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. Hizashi thank you for give me company for this issue. But now I would like to talk to the Hokage alone, so I would be please if you could go home already. Don't worry my talk to the Hokage won't have anything to do with clan issues."

"Okay, Hiashi, then I will go now."

"Thank you, Otouto." , did I say and my brother left the room.

"So what's this about, Hiashi-sama?"

"It's concerning your wife, your son and the ninetails."


End file.
